


The cupid and The maiden

by Constellalune



Series: Lauki week 2020 [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Day 04- Greek Mythology
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Lauki week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	The cupid and The maiden

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the story of eros and pysche so I wrote it lmao

Lauren Sinclair came from a family of three daughters: herself, Kym, and Lila. All three of them were known for their beautiful looks and charm but, one could not even compare Lauren’s beauty to her sisters. People say she looked so beautiful; she could have passed off as a goddess. She was beautiful like the days during summer, the delicate snowflakes that fell during winter, she had the beauty of the flowers that bloomed during spring and the little leaves that lay on the grass near the tress during autumn. 

Lauren Sinclair’s beauty put nature to shame. 

Soon, tales of her beauty was passed around the kingdom and soon men visited her kingdom to witness her beauty with their very own eyes; to admire and worship her. It took some a few moments to process her looks, they stand dumbfounded, in awe, for they have never seen someone as gorgeous as her. 

Belladonna, the goddess of beauty, was slowly forgotten as Lauren’s beauty was twice the beauty of Belladonna. The temples that belonged to the goddess was long forgotten, collecting dust and no one visited it anymore. Sculptors refused to make statues of her, all respect for her gone, now everything given to the mortal girl, inferior to her, Lauren Sinclair. 

Hearing the news of this, Belladonna fumes, angry as ever yet beautiful still. She wouldn’t just stand and accept what was happening, so she summons her son, the god of love, requesting for help. 

Kieran White appears before her, “Yes, _mother?”_

“Ah, my handsome son. You have arrived.” She says, clapping her hands together, “I need you to do something for me. There is this little mortal girl who is supposed to be more beautiful than _me_ and you know, I cannot accept that. So, my son, use your powers and make this shameless little girl fall in love with the most despicable and vilest creature to have ever walked on this planet.” 

He nods, knowing better than to disobey her. 

Kieran flies down to earth to find the girl his mother spoke about so horribly as if she were a mere piece of dust- an object in her way, and when his eyes land on her, the organ in his chest that kept him alive, beats rapidly against his chest and it feels as if he’s been struck by one of his very own arrows. 

“My word, she’s beautiful- just like mother said.” He whispers to himself, “But why does she look so upset? How can a creature as handsome as her be unhappy?” 

Awestruck by her beauty, he can’t bring himself to curse the maiden and decides to leave those words unspoken to the goddess of beauty. 

His heart hurts thinking of her unhappy face, her sobbing in her pillow. He wishes her to be happy, he wishes he could make her happy. 

\-----

Many things were not going very well for the beautiful girl. She sits on her bed and sobs in her pillow. 

“Oh, what is beauty if it cannot bring happiness?” She mummers. 

Lauren lays back on her bed, deep in thought. Her sisters, Kym and Lila were already married to kings despite her being the most beautiful. No one loved her, loved her for who she is. She wishes she could find the right man- who loves her and who she loves, and she wishes to be happy. 

She wonders if she really is terrible and that is why the young men take no interest in her, but she does not recall any moment when she was particularly cruel to anyone. Sighing, Lauren falls into a deep sleep, while the god of love watches her, his eyes filled with love. 

Once she awakes, Lauren learns her parents, out of distress, has met Apollo for advice and guidance on Lauren’s spouse but they only received a terrible prophecy of which it is, she would be taken to a mountain by an ugly, cruel beast who’s face she would never see. 

“But mother! Father!-“ She exclaims. 

Her parents sigh as they watch their daughter fall apart at the knowledge of her destiny. Lauren hunches over and buries her face in her hands, “It cannot be real- it _cannot!”_

“I’m afraid it is, my dear.” Her father speaks softly- kindly, “We will get you prepared, and you shall leave in two days’ time.” 

She is devasted, all over- a mess. She does not understand what she has done to go through everything she is. But accepting the hard, cold truth she stares out at the night sky and whispers to the cupid, “Why didn’t you make me fall in love with a handsome man who could bring me happiness?” 

\-----

She sleeps soundly and while she is, the wind carries her gently, as if it were afraid to hurt her more and put her through more pain, and she’s taken over a hills, little huts that look like were ants and the people are just dots, how inferior they were. Lauren, oblivious to what was happening, floats with the birds, the sun close but not too close to burn her. 

Kieran watches the whole while, frightened something may go wrong and he thinks, _What a ride she’s having, it’s a pity she is missing it._

Lauren lands safely and then she wakes up in a shock, holding her forehead and looking around at her surroundings as she hears the soft melodies of birds and the water of the stream nearby, “Dear me, where in the world am I?” 

She looks around at the magnificent place. It was so divine, it seemed to be applicable for a god to own it. It was made of silver and gold and everything majestic, expensive, and precious stones covered the area. Lauren stares, amazed, tracing her fingers along the stones. 

Suddenly she hears someone say, “This house now belongs to you. You may stay here, and I beg you, do not be afraid. Take a bath and we will immediately honor you with a splendid dinner.” 

Lauren makes her way to the restroom, stripping down and exclaiming, “Oh my! This is beautiful!” 

The water is hot, and she feels like the goddess in it, and when she is eating, even then she exclaims of how good the food was and the music of harps that played. She is alone the rest of the day and despite all the luxuries, she wishes to see her husband and at night, she feels his presence next to her, holding her abdomen gently, caressing it and whispering loving words in her ear. 

She did not see him but nonetheless, she is certain he is not a monster- he could not be. He was so loving, and she had never received that from any man except her father her entire life. 

Listening to his soft whispers, she falls asleep into a blissful sleep, one that she has not had a very long time. 

\------

Lauren wishes to see her family. 

Although the palace was great, magnificent, she could not help but feel bored being completely alone, missing the presence of others- whether bad people or not. 

So, she asks her mysterious husband, “Dear husband of mine, I have a request to make.” 

His reply came almost immediately, “Yes, darling?” 

“I wish to see my family.” 

He stays silent and then says, “Very well. But you must promise me, do not be brainwashed by your sisters.” 

Nodding her head eagerly, she replied, “Of course. Anything if it means seeing my lovely sisters once more.” 

When Kym and Lila enter, jealousy consumes them, and they cannot help but try ruining things for their sister. 

“Good gracious, Laur, have you lost your mind?!” Kym exclaims, “A husband you never see and you call him lovely?” 

Lila nods her head, “That is quite silly of you, dear sister. What if he truly is a monster? That is why he doesn’t allow you to see him- in fear you would be horrified by his face and leave him forever. A coward he is, I would say.” 

Her sisters bid their goodbye and before leaving, places a knife in Lauren’s hand telling her to think about what they said. After their visit, Lauren can’t help but ponder about it. 

_What if they’re right? What if he truly is a monster?_

Finally, deciding she can’t say unless she saw for herself, she decides she would light a candle at night and see, ignoring and breaking her husband’s promise. 

That night, Lauren creeps through and makes her way to his bed only to see a beautiful, beautiful man. He has long hair like the night sky that’s tied in a bun, tan skin like the sandy beaches, a pointed nose and perfect jaw. She has never seen a man as handsome as him and out of happiness she falls to her knees thanking the lords. 

“Oh, oh my, how handsome he is- he is no monster, oh, thank you, _thank you.”_

But a drop of oil falls on his back, and her husband rises from pain, staring at her, and he sees his eyes. Her heart throbs looking at them, crystals shining, filled with hurt, pain and sadness. He flies away only muttering, “Love cannot live without trust.” 

Lauren wants to call out to him, but she is too shocked. The god of love! She sobs and sobs, desperately wanting him back, because she is truly in love with him, no one else could ever replace him. 

\-----

Lauren is left devastated once again, every second she thinks of him, she lets a few tears slip down her cheeks. Soon tired of it all, she makes her way to Belladonna and begs and pleads.

“Please, please, goddess of beauty, show mercy on me.” She pleads, “I wish to see your son again.”

But Belladonna wouldn’t give in so easily, still consumed by anger and jealousy, she commands Lauren to show her, her love for her son and to prove she truly is worthy to be his husband.

First she asks her to separate seeds and if she did not before afternoon, she would never be able to see him again. But due to her kind actions, the ants are kind to her and helps her. The next task is to get water from a crashing waterfall of slippery rocks but because of her helpful nature the eagle helps her, and she delivers to the goddess of beauty.

Belladonna is filled with rage and he shrieks at her the last and final challenge, and that is to go to the underworld with a box and take a little of her beauty away. Once that task, too, is complete, the goddess screams at her that she would never be free and would serve as her servant forever.

At that moment, Lauren prays, “Oh dear gods, please acknowledge the unfairness of my situation, all I truly want is my love back.”

She cries quietly, tired, and drained and to her utter shock and happiness the gods hear her prayer and send Hermes, the messenger of God, to deliver the news to Kieran. His heart softens to know his love had to go through all of that and did it for him.

Kieran immediately flies to her and brings her back to the palace, placing her on the bed, stroking her cheeks and tears spring to her eyes, “I am so very sorry, please forgive me, please I-“

Just then, he places his soft lips on hers and she tangles her fingers in his soft locks and he holds the back of her neck. He pulls away and looks into her eyes, “I forgive you. But _I_ am sorry. All that pain you went through for me.”

“That’s alright, it was worth it. Now that I’m with you, god of love.” She whispers.

“Do call me Kieran.” He says and she smiles.

His heart melts.

Oh, how he loved this woman.

“I love you.” He whispers and she kisses him again replying, “I love you too.”

They spend the rest of the night making love and soon falling asleep and the rest of the gods see that it is, indeed, true love so they make Lauren immortal and Kieran and her live happily, with Belladonna happy too, now that Lauren was one of them and not on earth so people went back to worshipping her, the true god of beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW  
> BELLA BEING KIERANS MUM IS SO MESSED UP BUT SHES BEAUTIFUL AND MEAN SO SHE FIT APHRODITE SKSKS  
> AND KYM AND LILA BEING MEAN, THAT AINT TRUE BUT LIKE, THEY WERE THE ONLY TWO OTHER FEMALES  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> Lauren- Pysche   
> Kieran- Eros ( because he's a romantic lmaooo)  
> Belladonna- Aphrodite  
> Kym and Lila- Pysches sisters 
> 
> anyway i hope you liked this piece of crap


End file.
